


Love Letter from Loki

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Loki
Relationships: Loki (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Loki (Fire Emblem)/You, Loki/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 18





	Love Letter from Loki

My dearest,

You’ve really managed to surprise me. That doesn’t happen often, mind you. And yet, when it’s you, I can’t help but find it endearing. You’ve truly captured my heart.

In truth, I’m surprised that you’ve stuck around for as long as you have. Most people don’t trust me, and they’re right to do so. But you’ve always been so… earnest, that I felt compelled to deserve your trust. I can’t exactly put into words why I felt that way, but… perhaps these flowers will help? Only the best for my dearest love, of course.

Yours,

Loki


End file.
